In His Blood
by ilovewent
Summary: After all, breaking out IS in his blood. [My take on Season 3].
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! So after that freaking AWESOME season finale, I have not been able to get these idea out of my head of what could happen next season, and this is the result. I hope you enjoy. :D It takes place immediately after the finale, and it will have MiSa moments, because I love them, like a lot.

PB.PB.PB.PB.PB.PB. Chapter 1

Walking swiftly under the hot Panama sun, Sara crossed her arms, trying to evade the chill that was spreading rapidly throughout her body, despite the heat. Clutching her white shirt, she maneuvered her way through the friendly locals, trying to find some quiet place where she could just sit and think. She wiped away a lone tear that had fallen down her cheek and made her way into an alley, sitting down on the hard, dusty floor. Bringing her legs up to her chest, she wrapped her arms around them, and placed her head on her knees. She was furious with him. Utterly furious. They had a chance to tell the police what had happened, and he had confessed, confessed to HER crime, without even telling her about it. Closing her eyes, she let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. Yet through her fury, she was heartbroken. She may never see him again. A tirade of images flashed through her mind: their infirmary days, the first kiss, the first time he had held her in his arms, the train kiss, their declarations of love to one another. And to think, she may never hear those three words that make her feel so whole and complete again. 'It was all that Asian man's fault' she thought, and then, to ad on to her growing list of depressing thoughts, the murder. She had killed a man. It was her fault that Michael was in jail, again, possible getting beat up and pushed around. If only she had knocked him out, or maybe shot him in the hand, maybe things could have been different. They could have sailed off into the horizon, just the three of them, happy. That's really all she wanted now; happiness. And she couldn't be happy without Michael. Feeling a presence in front of her, she looked up in alarm, only to relax a moment later.

"We should probably stay together." Lincoln told her, taking a seat next to her and folding his hands in his lap. Sara looked at him, and then looked away, towards the looming chain link fence separating the alley from a small, dingy neighborhood. He stayed silent for a second. "This lady told me you had to give a statement or something. What happened?" he asked her.

Sara took a deep breath, and then opened her mouth to answer him. "We hid in a shed. They surrounded us. Michael…he um told me that we would tell them the truth." She closed her eyes and continued. "We went outside, and he…he confessed to-to killing…. He's going to jail, again." she finished, eyes still closed. Lincoln nodded slowly. 'Damn it, Michael.' He thought bitterly. 'Always the hero.' Lincoln thought of what they could do. He thought back to the day when they were going to rescue LJ from the courthouse. 'You would do the same for me.' He had said, and now that he though about it, he was right. He would do the same for him.

"You know what this means, right?" Lincoln asked her carefully. Sara raised her head back up from the position on her knees and looked at him. "We need to help him." He said simply.

"But we don't even know where he is." Sara told him bewilderedly.

"We'll figure it out. He threw away his life to save mine." He paused and squinted up towards the sky. "And I'll do the same for him." Feeling Sara place her hand on his shoulder, he turned and faced her.

"I want to help." She said simply.

PB.PB.PB.PB.PB.PB

Later that night

After his seemingly endless walk in the dark hell he stepped into, he finally made it to the light. Light of what, he did not know, but it was probably even more hell. As he stepped into the pelting rain and the sound of roaring cheers, he stopped, bewildered at what he saw. A large circle of men were watching two other men fight, to the death it seemed. One, significantly larger than the other, was winning, and as the rain fell down onto their bodies, they glistened and shone in a type of weird light, cast off from the many spotlights illuminating the yard. They were almost like angelic demons. The larger man grabbed the smaller mans head, and twisted it in such a way that his neck broke, and he dropped him to the ground, raising his arms in triumph. He picked up the now dead man, and threw him in a corner, where other dead bodies lay. Turning away from the barbaric state, he went to the edge of the yard against the fence and sat down, examining everything as he went. The yard was an enclosed space with three chain fences, and a stone building, where he assumed the inmates slept. Against one side of the fence were three pay phones, where huge lines were gathered to make a telephone call. The grass, if you could call it grass, was so sparse that if he were able to put it all in a pile, it would barely fit a square foot of land. Turning his attention back to the center of the yard, where the crowd had now dissipated, he met eyes with the larger man that was previously fighting. He flicked his gaze away and to his left, where he noticed a group of four 'girls' were making their way towards him. The leader, which was the most feminine looking one, apparently, stepped forward.

"Hey there, pretty boy." He told him in a forcibly high voice. He squatted down so that Michael would be able to see up his short skirt. "How 'bout a good time." He said suggestively. Michael stood up quickly.

"No." he said stonily, and then shoving his hands in his sweatshirt pocket, walked away from the grotesque group of wannabe girls. He had to find a way out of there. He may have no plan, and no blueprints, but he was going to get out of there. Even if it killed him.

PB.PB.PB.PB.PB.PB.

Soooo…what did you guys think? Should I continue…or give up.

Review please. :D


	2. Secret Oath

The songs that I put in the beginnings are just songs that I like and that remind me of MiSa. They don't really have anything to do with the story, so yea. :D

Thanks for the reviews guys.

PB.PB.PB.PB.PB.PB

Chapter 2: Secret Oath

_Tonight I made a secret oath_

_To keep chasing after you_

_And I am not going_

_To stop_

_Whether you like it or not_

Michael found that his feet were directing him to the pay phones, where the lines had dissipated. Why, he didn't know, but he was glad. He just wanted to hear their voices. Of course, they were probably beyond angry with him, but as long as they were safe, that would be all that mattered. Eyeing the dirty and wet payphones as he came closer, he reached his hand out and picked one up. He placed it to his ear and was about to press the number pads, except he didn't hear a dial tone. Looking at the phone, he dropped it on the hook, and then proceeded to the next one. The same occurred with the other two phones as well. The larger man from earlier was watching him, but Michael ignored him, until he called out to him.

"Hey…"he yelled rather forcefully. Michael looked at him, and slowly hung up the phone. He watched as the man made his way over to him; he was wearing a pair of jeans, and was shirtless. He had a tattoo running down the length of his right arm, and it looked as if it extended around to his back as well. The man looked him up and down. Raising one giant hand, he slammed it against the phone. "These here pieces of shit don't work after eight." Michael nodded slowly, and then started backing away from him.

"Thanks." He said.

The larger man stepped closer. "Hey hey hey…theres no rush." He grinned, showing some knocked out teeth. "Why don't you come and sit with some of my boys here." Grabbing Michael's shoulder so that he really had no say in the matter, he steered him to a corner where a group of rather large men were sitting. He pushed his shoulder down, forcing him to sit in the cold, hard, rather wet earth. He looked around at the group, and noted that they all were of the same build, only different nationalities. The leader was white, one was black, another Mexican, and still another Asian.

"Whatcha in for, boy." The black one asked him, a cigarette sticking out of his lips.

"Now now now, Johnny, we have to introduce ourselves, now don't we." The white man stood up. "I'm Jack, this asian here is Jimmy, the Mexican is Juan, and the black is Johnny." He paused and took a cigarette out of a hidden stash in the ground and lit it, sticking it between his grubby lips. "What's your name?" he asked him.

Michael was quiet for a second. "Michael Scofield." He told them. He was still on edge, but was surprised when the men exchanged eager looks of glee. He narrowed his eyes and looked at them strangely. "Have you heard of me?" he asked them slowly.

Johnny laughed and smiled. "Nah…it's just…we like getting some new people in our group." The other men laughed. Michael just focused his hardened gaze on each one in return.

"So…watcha in for?" asked Juan.

Michael thought back to earlier that day, and his mind immediately went to Sara. God he loved her. "I was saving someone." He was quiet again, and watched in confusion as the men exchanged happy glances again. "At what times do the phones work?" he asked them cautiously. Jack looked at him.

"Seven, two, and seven. Everyday for an hour." Jack looked at him long and hard. "If you're apart of our group, then our phone is that one." He pointed to the phone closest to them. "The people here are scared of us, cause we kill, and we ain't afraid to kill either. If your with us, you get protection, and special privileges. If your not…"he paused and laughed. "don't expect to live long in here."

"Why are you being so amiable." Michael asked him. "We just met."

"Oh…you'll find out soon enough. Frankly…you're going to be helping us." Jack said. All four men grinned widely, showing aged and yellowed teeth.

"What do you say, ehh?" Jimmy asked him. Michael focused his gaze on each member of the little group.

"What kind of help am I able to offer you?" Michael asked. His mind had immediately gone to T-Bag and the time he was offered to be his little 'girlfriend.' Seeing the look on his face, Jack immediately eased his fears.

"It ain't nothing sexual." He took a long draft of his cigarette and then grabbed the nub and put it in the ground. "And like I said, you'll find out soon enough. So…in, or out?" Michael thought about it; he hated to admit it, but without the help of these guys, he was probably a dead man.

"I'm in."

PB.PB.PB.PB.PB.PB

They had looked all day, trying to find out where Michael had been taken, but to no avail. The records had been wiped clean of anything to do with Michael Scofield. They rented a room at some motel for the night, and Sara wearily sat down on the bed, running her fingers through her hair before resting her face in them.

"What are we going to do?" she asked Lincoln as he paced the room. He scratched and rubbed his head in thought, and then sat down on the bed next to her.

"I don't know. Once we find Michael, it will hopefully get easier." He told her. "Damnit!" he cursed suddenly. "I'm the brute, he's the brawn. He knows that, and what does he do? Gets himself thrown into prison, again." He sighed and his shoulders slumped. "I want to kill that kid sometimes." He said sadly. Sara smiled sadly, but didn't say anything.

"I've heard the prisons here are bad." Sara said. "The prisoners are treated horribly, and there's barely any guards. Some don't have phones, and prisoners die everyday." She wrapped her arms around herself. "I'm scared for him." She said quietly, and then unwrapped her arms and started playing with the sleeves of her blue zip up sweatshirt.

"Well, if there're barely any guards, then it will be easier to get Michael the hell out of there, especially if he's planning to break out." Lincoln was quiet again. "We need him to call. That's all we got to do. Since the companys involved in this, we aren't going to find him. They get rid of everything. Michael just needs to call."

"Once he calls, we can help him." Sara said, more to herself than to Lincoln.

"It's kinda ironic," Lincoln started, "Mike's free, I'm in prison. Now I'm free, Mike's in prison. It's like a never-ending cycle." He was quiet for a moment, and then punched the bed in anger. "It's all the damn companys fault. Everything. They're going to pay, every last one of them." Sara nodded her head in agreement. They had taken too much away from the three of them.

"Back to Michael and breaking him out, once we find out where he is, we go visit him. Scout the prison. Look for weak links in the security chain. Every prison has them. Like at Fox River, the infirmary…" he trailed off as Sara bent her head and looked away. "Sorry, Sara." He said.

"It's ok. It's in the past. Now, we just need to find Michael." She said, raising her head and looking him in the eye.

"Yes, and not get killed in the process." Lincoln said angrily.

"Yes." Sara echoed. "Not get killed in the process."

PB.PB.PB.PB.PB.PB

Well…what do you guys think? Review please. :D


End file.
